


Laura ‘s Wedding (explained)

by lynol



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: Sebastian receives a wedding invitation from the Victoriano's family but he knows none of the family member.This was a comic I made on 2018, but I only managed to finish 12 pages...I decide to write the whole story down first just in case I never finish it





	Laura ‘s Wedding (explained)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the comic first since I skipped the parts already done:
> 
> https://twitter.com/lynolch/status/956767590159859713

In Sebastian’s memories, he accompanied his father on a business trip in his childhood and played with local kids. He went into the sunflowers although kids warned him about the place. He met young Ruben there. 

Little Ruben was sad that Laura had a boyfriend because she’s the only one who understands him and that made him lonely. They had a little talk. Sebastian told him it’s actually cool that Ruben likes anatomy, and told him that he could be a forensic doctor in the future, while Sebastian himself surely would be a police detective so they might cooperate with each other. Then, while leaving, Sebastian told him what the kids said, that the barn wasn’t safe for unknown reason. 

The fire still happened but the siblings weren’t there. Decades after, although Ruben hasn’t become a doctor like they said, his music talent is well appreciated. He grows up as a confident nice young man. He never forgets the boy who warned him about the danger while they were kids, but it is hard to find out exactly who and where Sebastian is by only his first name. 

Ruben has finally found Sebastian while Laura’s wedding is around the corner, so Ruben directly sent a wedding invitation to him, considering that he had saved Laura also. 

When they finally meet again, Ruben kisses him on the hand like a noble greeting, saying “You’re mine.” and makes Sebastian feels that he’s a weirdo. But then he recalls the boy in the sunflowers when Ruben keeps telling him that he has saved a family back in that one single day. 

Then the camera switches to another place— Ruvik is walking toward the stem system, in the middle of which lies Sebastian, with tubes linking him to the giant machine.

“You created a world, in which there’s no pain and suffering, in which she’s still alive, and I can see her smile again.”

In Sebastian’s dream, Ruben is holding up a glass of red wine; In reality, Ruvik is putting one hand on Sebastian’s cheek.

“Thank you, Seb.” Both Ruben and Ruvik say so.


End file.
